


Никакого секса

by longflight, risowator, WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Внеконкурс [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romance, fandom evanstan 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longflight/pseuds/longflight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: У Баки, кажется, пульсирует уже все тело, и он думает, что принимая ключ от квартиры Роджерса, он на такие пытки не подписывался





	

— Не бывает сложных миссий, — говорит Клинт.  
— Все миссии похожи одна на другую, — вторит ему Наташа.  
— Мы просто делаем свое дело, — эхом отзывается Сэм.  
— Что-то получается лучше, а что-то хуже, — кивает Скотт.  
— Но главное, что все получилось, так? — спрашивает Ванда.

Стив опускает глаза. В его жизни теперь есть миссия, которую он не может закончить, потому что не знает, как ее начать. Не поможет тут ни щит, ни пистолеты, ни шокеры, даже ножи не помогут.

Стив вздыхает. Никто не говорил ему, что может быть так трудно. Труднее, чем решиться направить самолет в пике. Труднее, чем проснуться в мире, в котором изменилось все, даже небо. Труднее, чем…

Баки спускается с крыши, на минуту повиснув одной рукой на перекладине пожарной лестницы. Он бы остался висеть здесь на пару дней, на неделю, господи, а можно Баки Барнс просто исчезнет, как это делал Зимний Солдат? Но Баки ловит взгляд Стива и хватается за перекладину второй рукой. Никто не говорил ему, что будет так трудно. Труднее, чем сжимать зубами капу. Труднее, чем просыпаться после криокамеры. Труднее...

Команда разбредается кто куда. Они живут в разных домах, отдельно друг от друга, потому что так проще. Складывать яйца в одну корзину — провальный план. В любой момент тот, кто заметит опасность, оповестит остальных, и капитан объявит общий сбор. Так уж повелось.

Стив не оглядывается, не смотрит по сторонам. Он смертельно устал, и за рулем сегодня Баки. Баки терпеть не может водить машину. Точнее — эту машину. Они долго спорили, выбирали, и даже чуть было не поссорились, а потом Стив применил запрещенный прием.

Он сказал:  
— Бак, ну пожалуйста, можно мне эту? — и заморгал своими длиннющими ресницами, засранец. И Баки растаял как сосулька, в которую выстрелили из огнемета. Это же Стив, и он хочет вон ту красную машинку. 

Баки почему-то всегда чувствовал себя виноватым, когда маленький Стив застывал возле прилавков с игрушками. Они себе не то что игрушки — конфету купить не могли, и вот — выросли. Ну кто теперь ему откажет? Не Баки уж точно.

Хаммер выглядел чудовищем, которое по ошибке поселилось среди людей. Красный, ревущий, агрессивный. Баки эта машина определенно не нравилась, но Стив хотел только ее.

— У меня ноги тут, в салоне, согнутые в коленях до ушей не достают, — улыбнулся он, пакуясь на водительское сидение. — Смотри, и приемник есть.

— Да ла-адно, — протянул Баки, разглядывая ремни безопасности, проверяя крепления. — Настоящий приемник, Стиви? — и тут же взял свои слова обратно, увидев, как тот смущенно кивает. — Подарю тебе коллекцию записей Гленна Миллера, мелкий, будет, что слушать в дороге.

И Стив улыбнулся так, что Баки растерялся. Подумал, что не должен Стив так улыбаться, он ломает все этой улыбкой. Вдруг захотелось сделать какую-нибудь глупость. Влезть на Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг и, стоя на крыше, прокричать: «Стив Роджерс — самый крутой задохлик на планете». Или что-то другое, но обязательно чтобы с именем Роджерса в начале.

— Ладно, берем, — вместо всего этого сказал Баки и тут же ушел на поиски, потому что записи Гленна Миллера в газетном ларьке не купишь.

***

Стив устало выдыхает, но пристегивает ремень безопасности под пристальным взглядом. «Будь ты хоть трижды супер-героем, приятель, — говорят глаза Баки, — но безопасность превыше всего». Стив не спорит, кажется, у него просто нет на это сил. Он откидывается на спинку сидения, а Баки молча включает «Лунную серенаду» и мягко трогается с места. Со стороны может показаться, будто двое друзей отправляются после работы домой. Они приедут, сварят кофе, посмотрят кино и пойдут спать.

Баки стискивает зубы. 

Они пойдут спать в свои комнаты. И ты, Баки Барнс, не будешь полночи вертеться, сбивая простыни в комок, думая о том, что Стив рядом, за стеной, тоже не спит, потому что ему здорово досталось. Вон — сидит так, будто его катком переехало.

Баки следит за дорогой, не обращая внимания на слепящее солнце. Стив опускает козырек, и Баки, не отвлекаясь, улыбается ему уголком губ.

Нельзя зависать от улыбки лучшего друга, Стив. Нельзя. Нужно думать о том, что у Баки разбита скула, и кровь запеклась коричневой безобразной коркой. И о том, что его, кажется, подстрелили. Баки не расскажет, будет скрывать, ведь все заживет через пару дней.

— Стиви, на тебе лица нет, — говорит Баки, и Стиву хочется погладить его по плечу. — Все в порядке, — говорит Баки, и Стиву хочется его обнять.

Наваждение какое-то.

Они подходят к двери и одновременно достают ключи.

У Баки брелок, который Стив подарил ему на Рождество. Красноносый олень Рудольф никогда не был в ситуации, в которой невозможно выполнить рождественскую миссию. Он миссий не проваливал, потому что не маячил у него перед глазами олень по имени Баки, на которого стоит, будто морепродуктов переел.

Стив улыбается: какие только мысли не приходят в голову, если ты… хочешь своего друга так, что челюсти сводит. Давай, Роджерс, ты же Капитан Америка, признайся хотя бы себе.

У Стива брелок-пуля. Баки долго ходил по магазинам, выбирал, но лучший в мире брелок уже подарен. У Рудольфа нет конкурентов.

Баки поймал рукой эту пулю, предназначавшуюся Стиву — Стив убил бы нахрен, если бы узнал, — и спрятал ее, а потом сделал брелок. «Ты бы еще сердечко на ней вырезал, — говорил он сам себе, цепляя на цепочку брелочное кольцо. — Или встал на колено и произнес прочувственную речь. Что-то вроде: Стиви, дорогой, я скоро на стену полезу, если ты не перестанешь ходить по дому без футболки».

— Кто первый в душ? — спрашивает Стив.

— Давай сегодня я, — отвечает Баки.

Его зацепило. Нужно смыть кровь, пока Стив не увидел, а то суеты с оказанием первой помощи не избежать. И хоть права качай, доходчиво объясняя, что ты супер-солдат и бывший агент ГИДРы — все равно перекись польется Ниагарой.

Баки включает воду и становится под горячие струи. Плечо болит, но, в общем-то, терпимо. И не такое бывало, сержант, — переживешь.

Баки упирается ладонями о стену. Капли бьют по спине, стекают ручейками по ногам, и Баки думает, что согласен еще на пять пулевых и парочку ножевых, только бы Стив был рядом. Пусть откроет дверь, войдет… и будь что будет.

Тело-предатель тут же отзывается на картину, которую услужливо подкидывает сволочь-мозг. Как можно жить в мире, где собственное тело ведет себя так, что становится стыдно. Баки и не думал, что все еще способен краснеть.

Рука сама тянется вниз, пальцы обхватывают член и начинают двигаться. Это не он делает, это все оно — непослушное тело. Потому что признаваться в слабостях Баки не умеет, а Стив его слабость.

Дверь скрипит, но Баки не оборачивается. Он бы вжался в кафель, но со стороны это будет выглядеть… странно.

— Ну, черт, Бак, почему обязательно нужно скрывать? — ворчит Стив за его спиной. Баки вздрагивает. — Тебя ранили.

Конечно же, следом слышно, как Стив открывает аптечку. 

— Царапина, — хрипит Баки, потому что горло отказывается впускать в легкие воздух. Так и до инсульта недалеко, нужно как-то дыхание перевести. 

«Отойди, Стив, пожалуйста, просто отойди», — почти молится он.

Стив становится у Баки за спиной. Он осторожно протягивает руку и кончиками пальцев гладит металлическое плечо, надеясь, что Баки ничего не почувствует. Ведь не почувствует, правда?

Стив намыливает мочалку и уговаривает себя, что это всего лишь дружеская помощь. Баки тяжело: он ранен, ему больно.

Кого ты обманываешь, Роджерс.

«Никакого секса, — думает Стив, приказывая своему телу вести себя хорошо. — Никакого секса, никаких мыслей о том, что вот он — Баки. Стоит, опустив голову, как будто провинился. Наверное, переживает, что умолчал о ранении, дурак».

Стив аккуратно смывает кровь с металлической лопатки, не замечая, что сам усеян кровоподтеками. Потому что он, черт возьми, моет Баки. Наверное, нужно будет разыскать какую-нибудь маленькую церковь и попробовать исповедаться. Когда-то это помогало. До того, как для Стива Роджерса началась война, которая все длится и длится.

Баки переводит дыхание, тихо стонет, и у Стива дергает в паху. Он не должен такое чувствовать, когда его друг ранен. Стив наклоняется и с волнением спрашивает:  
— Больно, Бак? Не молчи, больно?

«Очень, Стив, — думает Баки. — Только не там, куда ты сейчас так пристально смотришь. Хотя смотри лучше на руку, потому что увидь ты то, что вижу я, наклонив голову, ты бы точно спятил, приятель».

— Я осторожно, — говорит Стив и проводит ладонью по его коже.

У Баки, кажется, пульсирует уже все тело, и он думает, что, принимая ключ от квартиры Роджерса, он на такие пытки не подписывался.

— Да что же это такое, Бак, — шепчет Стив, почти касаясь его кожи губами. Баки опускает голову ниже, прячется за волосами. Заметил? Кажется, пора вещи паковать, сержант. — Не могу больше.

Баки не понимает. 

Стив рывком разворачивает его к себе, прижимает, и, господи, что бы Стив ни задумал, не дай ему разжать руки, что он положил Баки на поясницу.

— Хочу тебя поцеловать, Бак. Хочу… — Стив давится словами и смотрит вниз, наконец-то почувствовав. У Баки словно стержень вынули, его ведет, но Стив неправильно понимает: — Не вырывайся, не сейчас.

Баки и не вырывается, он из последних сил сдерживается. «У меня сейчас крышу рванет», — думает он.

— Стиви… — у мокрого как мышь Баки во рту пересохло, и он одно слово из себя с трудом выдавливает.

— Почему я должен это скрывать? — говорит Стив, будто это его член прижимается к животу друга, а не наоборот.

Не должен, Стив. Ты всегда был честнее, поэтому Капитан Америка — ты. 

— Хочу утром кофе пить в постели рядом с тобой, Бак, а не стоя в разных углах кухни. Да я просто за руку тебя взять хочу, когда мы рядом в машине сидим!

У него даже не стоит, и Баки ничего не понимает. Стив, Стив, не надо за руку, Стив. Вот так держи, а я сейчас дух переведу и тоже разной романтической чепухи наговорю. О, Баки Барнс, да ты под душем перегрелся.

А Стив говорит и говорит. О том, что если он обидел, то прощения все равно просить не собирается, потому что ему извиняться не за что. О том, что он, Стив, заслужил свои пять минут счастья и согласен потом в морду получить, но руки не разожмет. А Баки молчит и пытается вспомнить, на каком этапе ему стала нравиться вся эта романтическая хрень. А потом он, наконец-то, чувствует, что не только у него тело — предатель.

И Баки поднимает голову и прерывает Стива поцелуем, потому что руки у него заняты. И у Стива заняты. Ненадолго, конечно, кто бы такое долго выдержал, не Баки уж точно.

Он осторожно трогает член Стива, упиваясь ощущениями кожи по коже, Стив горячий и так же стонет в поцелуй, но не отстраняется. Вода затекает в рот, у нее вкус крови — у Стива разбита губа, но это лучший поцелуй в жизни Баки. Баки говорит:  
— Неплохо целуешься, кэп.

— Это мой пятый раз, — улыбается Стив и снова целует Баки, обхватив его голову ладонями. — Шестой, — считает он, позволяя ласкать себя внизу. Он покачивает бедрами, стараясь задеть и член Баки. 

— А это в какой раз? — Барнс не может сдержать свое неуемное любопытство, обхватывая оба члена одной рукой, потому что этот раз, каким бы он по счету ни был, должен стать самым лучшим.

— Первый, — говорит Стив, — первый, Бак, — и стонет, наваливаясь на плечи.

Первый и самый лучший, думает Стив. Он хотел украсть поцелуй, а получил то, о чем мечтать боялся. 

Баки дрочит им одной рукой, живой, мозолистой, а гудящую металлическую положил под ребра Стиву и не двигается.

— Сожми, — шепчет Стив, нащупывая у себя на боку гладкие сегменты пальцев, — сожми, — и направляет руку вниз и назад. Баки вцепляется в его ягодицу с силой человека, который вырвал у чужих свое.

— Стиви. — Он снова завладевает губами, а Стиву надо сказать. Уверить:

— Твой, я твой весь, до дна.

— Кончи для меня, Стив, — просит Баки, переставая дрочить, только прижимает оба члена к своему животу, подталкивая Стива под зад. 

Стив начинает двигаться сам, чувствуя загрубевшую кожу живой ладони Баки, его член вдоль своего, и металлические пальцы, оттягивающие, мнущие напряженные мышцы. Стиву хочется не только толкаться вперед, но и вильнуть назад, чтобы твердые пальцы захватили больше и дальше.

— Сожми, — неопределенно просит Стив, но Баки все понимает. Он стискивает каменно напряженную задницу Стива, проникнув пальцами так бесстыдно глубоко, что Стив чувствует, как металлический кончик упирается в его анальное отверстие. Второй рукой он быстро дрочит, и движение сливается в одну сплошную волну нарастающего наслаждения. Стив захлебывается водой, кончая. Баки смеется, уже поддерживая его под спину.

— Очень неплохо для первого раза, — говорит он. 

Стиву хочется растечься по Баки, но тот еще не кончил, и Стив решительно берет в горсть его яйца, сжимая их как можно аккуратнее и увереннее, второй рукой обхватывает перевитый набухшими венами член. Он такой нежный и горячий, очень похожий на собственный, но трогать его в разы приятнее, понимая, что это приносит удовольствие Баки. 

Стив закрывает глаза, а Баки довольно мычит. Надолго его не хватает. 

Потом они сушат друг друга полотенцами и, черт… снова моются. Такими темпами они станут самыми чистыми людьми на планете.

***

Стив сопит в ухо Баки, бормочет во сне. Баки сгребает Стива в охапку и на секунды просыпается, потому что челка Стива щекочет нос.

Будильник заведен на шесть утра, возле кофеварки лежит мешочек с кофейными зернами, а рядом ждут кружки.


End file.
